growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Player Appreciation Week/2019
Day 1 - 19th August Items * * * * * New World Lock features, including "World Level", which lets the owner set a minimum world entry level, "Set World Timer", which lets the owner select a time limit for how long guests can stay in your world, and "Set Home as a World", which is an alternative of the command /sethome. New commands, including /sethome, which sets a world as a home, /gethome, which tells the player its "Home World" and /home, which warps the player to its "Home World". New Rayman's Fist feature, which allows players to toggle Globox by re-equipping the fist. Updated the TOURNAMENT world's auto-balance system and allow only people who have a Battle Leash equipped to enter the world. Changing usernames will now have a cooldown of 60 days, previously 30. Day 2 - 20th August Items * * Balancing *New World Of The Day fix that prevents old WOTDs from losing their WOTD status. *Players will now receive more than 3 Stuff Blocks from Geiger Counter, instead of 1. *To make Bacon, grind 30 Magic Bacon Wallpaper instead of 50. *Tomb Robber is now permanent. *Kaleidoscopic Wallpaper's drop count changed from 5 to 10. *Steam Lamp's drop count changed from 1 to 3. *Marshmallow's drop count changed from 1 to 7. *Chainlink Fence's drop count changed from 1 to 5. *Z.D.F. Fence's drop count changed from 1 to 5. *Objective Marker's drop count changed from 1 to 3. *BBQ Bacon Burger gives 100 gems instead of 50 gems per villain defeated. *Ancestral Seed of Life's buff increased for all levels. *Daily Blocks have been nerfed to drop less, so they are not as common. *The World Locks required per CyBot Laboratory recipe has been reduced. *Daily Quests have been rebalanced to prevent a bunch of items from being requested; Crayons, Number Blocks, Superhero clothes, Surgery Tool seeds, Fossil Brush seed, Star Tool seed, Amethyst Block /seed. Day 3 - 21st August Items * * * * * * * The new rank Game Guardians was added to the game which is a tier lower than Moderators. Guardians have limited commands but they still have some moderating power in the game as well. Six players were granted the rank Guardian and they received access to commands allowing them to warn players and issue light punishments. They are also able to flag players who are breaking the rules, so Ubistaff or Moderators are able to investigate further. New Megaphone! mod was introduced to prevent bypassing the cooldown limit. Day 4 - 22nd August Items * * * * * * * * * One new command /sassy, which makes the player point with their finger and shake their head. Gem packs were also buffed to give more gems. Day 5 - 23rd August Items * * * * * All store items and packs were reduced in price by 20% and Growtoken items were reduced by 5% until the end of the day. Day 6 - 24th August Items * * * * * * * * Chemsynth now gives experience (100 XP). Day 7 - 25th August Items * Added a new dance "/dance2", which resembles the "Floss" Dance movements. Category:Player Appreciation Week Category:Updates